


Papi Chulo- The tale of Shadsuki, god of all the lands  Asmr

by SHSL_fanfic_reader



Series: Papi Chulos adventure [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Other, please don’t read this I beg you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_fanfic_reader/pseuds/SHSL_fanfic_reader
Summary: (Listen just please don’t read this I fucking beg you -Froggy)You come home from school and need homework help from papi chulo ;) part two coming soon
Relationships: Papi Chulo/reader
Series: Papi Chulos adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842568
Kudos: 1





	Papi Chulo- The tale of Shadsuki, god of all the lands  Asmr

“School is finally over thank god” you sigh as you look to your left papi Chulo is right there omg omg the hottest kid in the school “wassup bb” he says licking his crusty ass lips “oh h-hi Papi Chulo can y-you help me with my homework?” You blushed the hottest kid in all of the school is talking to YOU “sure bby gorl anything for chu” he said still licking his crusty ass lips “ah o-okay let’s go to my house then?” You ask tilting your head admiring that sexy chest hair “yes bby gorl anything for chu” he said now admiring his own golden chain  
“O-okay then follow me” you take him to your house it turns out you guys are neighbours and you never knew! You take Papi Chulo into your house

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this I’m tired part two coming soon where the fun actually starts


End file.
